


"Wow!  Are those new?"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, aviator shades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	"Wow!  Are those new?"

"You look like one of those guys from Top Gear!"

"God, do I? Which one? Not Clarkson!"

"No, Tom Cruise."

"Top Gun, Arthur."


End file.
